This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the arrangement of a control cabinet lamp in the interior of the control cabinet, for example, the exact location and the exact nature of the arrangement of the control cabinet lamp have frequently been subordinate to the space requirement of the components arranged in the interior of the control cabinet, so that in particular no fixed mounting location exists for the control cabinet lamp and this must be determined individually in each specific application. The control cabinet lamp can also not be arranged everywhere in the interior of the control cabinet. From its mounting location it must, for example, be able to guarantee reasonable illumination of the control cabinet interior and its mounting location must permit cable routing of the power supply cable of the control cabinet lamp that does not obstruct access to the interior of the control cabinet. The control cabinet lamp must further be arranged so that it does not obstruct the cooling air circulation provided by a cooling device inside the control cabinet, and not least the control cabinet lamp must be arranged so that a light or movement sensor of the control cabinet lamp is oriented facing the control cabinet door or at least the control cabinet interior for activating the control cabinet lamp.
The electronic device must therefore be prepared to be able to adapt individually to the very different mounting conditions, so that it should have different attachment means, for example, to permit mounting on a frame section of the control cabinet on the one hand, for instance, and on the other hand to permit mounting on a flat part of the control cabinet, on the mounting plate or on the base plate of a roof-mounted cooling unit.